Here's to the night
by Anki-Shai
Summary: Tigress visits Po in the middle of the night.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kung Fu Panda or any of its characters, they belong to Dreamworks and their respective creators. Just doing this because I think there isn't enough Po/Tigress stories and moments out thre.

**Author's note:** Hello, this is just another story that came to me while listening 'Here's to the night' by Eve6. I was ...mmm, still am kindda dow, so I decided to write this. I really hope you like. Again, I apologize for any grammar, spelling or any other funny mistake you may find in the story. English isn't my native language so...

Anyway, here's the story. Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Here's to the night<strong>

There wasn't any sound but that of the wind coming from outside.

The night was darker than she was used to and this part of the palace was almost empty.

With a heavy sigh, she pushed open the door and entered the hall to the infirmary. If you were to ask Tigress when she started seeing things under a different light, she would probably tell you she didn't know.

The proudness she felt once towards her own consciousness, her awareness to her own intuitions and feelings was gone. At the moment she felt lost. A tight feeling of dread and sorrow overwhelming her little by little as her legs took her closer and closer to her destiny.

With some hesitation Tigress lift her paw putting it just above the door. She stood there, motionless, only feeling and hearing the beating of her heart. Frowning at her trembling hands. Hating the fact she had never felt as weak as she felt at that moment.

Why was she so scared?

Why did she felt so weak? Not only physically but also emotionally?

Master Tigress lowered her paw and took a step backwards. How could she face the Master behind the door after she failed him?

How could she face him if she almost lost him? After she promised herself she would never let anything happen to him and wasn't able to keep that promise?

Tigress turned around ready to leave the place when the memories of Po's face filled her mind. Po smiling at her as he shared the stolen almond cookies. The Panda giving his best while training with her, never giving up even though Tigress was never soft on him. The ferociousness on Po's features as he fought against the Pirates in their last mission.

But most of all, Tigress remembered how she had almost lose him once again.

She closed her paws tightly, trembling and denying the tears she knew were rolling down her cheeks.

Stupid.

Taking a minute to compose herself the Master of the tiger style turned around and entered Po's room.

It took her a moment to get used to the darkness inside, but once she had done it her eyes went immediately to the panda lying above the only bed in the room. It was obvious he was sleeping peacefully. His left hand was thrown above his head while the other was lying lazily on his stomach. He had bandages all over his chest and head. His leg was wrapped in a cast that was adorned with the signatures of the Furious Five.

All but her.

Tigress gulped guiltily as she remembered how she avoided coming to Po's room when the Panda was awake. No one understood but thankfully no one questioned her.

It was painful to see him like this. More than she care to admit.

Taking a step forward, Tigress noticed some of the bandages had blood stains in them and she couldn't help but wonder what had been the cause. She had heard Viper speak with Mantis about Po's idea of walking just for a little bit only to be put to bed by Master Shifu and Mr. Ping.

Tilting her head Tigress understood why. He wasn't in the right condition to do this kind of exercise yet.

There was another pang of guiltiness spreading all over her chest. Tigress gulped as she closed the distance between her and the sleeping Panda. Looking at his face, Tigress let her hand wandered around like she had done several times before.

There weren't any words she knew that could describe the sense of relief at feeling his solid and tender presence beside her. She couldn't question the warm spreading all over her body as her paw closed around his.

"I'm sorry." Tigress all but whispered the apology as her own face scowled at her own weakness. Her cowardice.

She couldn't do it with Po awake.

Not because she didn't want to. Because she really did.

But his eyes, his smile, his nonchalant attitude towards the circumstances leading him to the recovery room in the Jade Palace was something Tigress couldn't take. It had been her fault after all what led him to this situation. Most of all, she couldn't face him without having a complete breakdown.

With a shake of her head Tigress tried to hold herself together. Denying herself the right to cry. Giving Po a last squeeze on his hand, the feline turned around.

"Don't go." The sudden voice coming from behind her made her stopped dead in her tracks.

She gasped in surprise not daring to turned around she stood there. Waiting.

"Tigress?" Po's voice was husky and filled with sleep. There was some hesitation as he said her name and Tigress couldn't help but closed her eyes while replaying the sound of his voice in her head.

Gods, she was so screw!

The silence was nerve-racking but neither of them tried to break it for a while. The tiger was so tempted to just leave when suddenly, "Please, don't go."

It was the plea in his voice what made her turn. As soon as she did their eyes met and Tigress knew she wouldn't be able to look anywhere but at those jade eyes. He looked tired, confused and rather happy.

His eyes were glimmering with delight while his mouth twitched upwards. "I'm glad this time I woke up before you could leave."

The shock in Tigress face was evident but Po ignored it as he continued talking. "I mean, it is really hard to try and catch you before you leave or even get here. I think you do it at different hours."

"How…How did you..?"

"Know?" Tigress nodded her head as Po merely shrugged, wincing at the movement. He didn't reply right away; instead the Kung Fu Master noticed some embarrassment in his expression.

"Well, you…mmm, there is something about…uh…"

"Po?" his name made him lift his head and see as Tigress raised an eyebrow, her eyes demanding for answers. After all, she thought she had been careful enough to not be caught.

"You smell of lilacs."

Tigress eyebrows lifted impressed as Po gave her an embarrass smile. "I….I see."

"Mm, yeah."

The moment was broke with an awkward silence neither of them knew how to break. There were a lot of things that needed to be address but neither Master wanted to do so.

Finally it was Po who decided to step forward, "I think you're the only one who hasn't sign my cast."

The comment had meant to be humorous and to break the silence. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say as Tigress eyes went to say cast and then her expression turned stoic and devoid of any emotion.

Master Tigress tried to put into words the apology she had meant to offer Po, but words failed her. Lowering her gaze she growled angered at her own incapability to share her feelings.

"It wasn't your fault, Tigress." The feline lift her head, her eyes gleaming dangerously as she snarled out an answer.

"How can you…How dare you say…?"Po was startled not really understanding why she had such a strong reaction.

The Panda knew he was to blame for his current situation. Really, it hadn't been that big of a deal. So why did Tigress keep on avoiding him?

Tigress opened and closed her mouth for a few seconds before she sighed with exasperation. Trust the stupid Panda to blame himself or tried to just downplay his injuries after a really tough fight.

"How can you say it wasn't my fault?" She finally mumbled through gritted teeth. She gazed defiantly at the Dragon Warrior, daring him to say so otherwise. To interrupt her speech.

Po opened and closed his mouth but a twitched on Tigress's right eyebrow stopped him from doing so.

"It _was_ my fault you end here, Dragon Warrior." the sound of his title on her lips made him wince. "If I had been faster, stronger, you wouldn't be here."

Tigress was about to continue but Po's movement and loud groan of pain made her rushed to his side. With some embarrassment she noticed how fast she was at his side, her arms around his back and chest holding him up.

"What the hell are you doing Po?" This time Po tilted his head smiling softly, making Tigress aware of their closeness and her position.

Suddenly two strong and warm arms wrapped around her, hugging her tightly against him. For the second time in her life, Tigress tensed up, shocked by the show of affection from Po. This was the second time the Panda hug her and it felt just as wonderful as the first time.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Po in Tigress ear.

Tigress gasped, trembling as she registered Po's words. Warm tears fell down her cheeks as she buried her face on Po's neck, her own arms moving to wrap around him.

She felt even more miserable than before. He shouldn't be apologizing to her. He hadn't done anything wrong. If anything he was the only one who reacted on time saving her life and putting _his_ at risk.

Po was really confused as Tigress arms tightened their hold on him and the Dragon Warrior felt the wetness of Tigress's tears on his neck. Panicking, he tried to put some distance between them only to be stopped dead in his tracks by Tigress words.

"Don't. Please." Feeling a strange shrill through his body Po nodded holding Tigress tight against himself.

He didn't understand what exactly had happened or why Tigress felt the need to visit him when the others weren't around. He didn't even understand why she was crying or even why she had hugged him back instead of kicking his ass for doing so.

What he did understand was the warm spreading on his chest as he held the one Master that had occupied his thoughts since he was a cub.

He understood right there and then he would do anythig to just keep her safe.

* * *

><p>Master Shifu never expected to encounter the scene before his eyes when he went to visit Po.<p>

He knew the Dragon Warrior was used to be awake early in the morning and, since he was wounded, Master Shifu had thought it would be nice to take to his student a cup of tea and some dumplings.

Blinking a few times he made sure he wasn't seeing things. But the early sunrays from the window only helped his vision to adjust to the reality.

He felt awkward and out of place. Mixed emotions in his face as he took in the scene in front of him.

Po was on his back, sleeping peacefully with a paw above his head the other holding protectively the sleeping figure of Tigress. As if _that_ wasn't enough, Tigress was sleeping curdled up above Po's body. More exactly his stomach. She had her face nested on his neck and her own arm was around the Panda.

Master Shifu felt a twitch on his eyebrow. Coming back to his senses just before the tray of tea and dumplings crashed against the floor. And on time to notice his mouth hanging open in surprise.

The Red Panda could almost hear the voice of his Master inside his head. Master Oogway telling him there weren't any accidents; there weren't good or bad news: only news. Master Oogway telling him bringing _this_ Panda and training him as the Dragon Warrior was a good idea and would help him find peace.

Since Po had arrived Shifu hadn't felt at peace. Not at all.

Master Shifu opened his mouth ready to scold at the Panda and Tigress for such unfitting sleeping position when he noticed something he didn't before.

What called his attention to it was the soft, almost happy purr coming from Tigress as her features soften a little. He watched as a peace took place on her face. An expression she had almost lost since they brought Po in such a bad shape. It was the first time since the incident Tigress seemed to have slept well.

Once again Master Oogway's (annoyingly convenient) voice reached his memories. And Shifu remembered life in the Jade Palace had changed for the better since Po arrived. And the most notable of those changes were the ones coming from Tigress.

He really hated it when his Master was right. Even in his death he seemed to always be there to advise him from acting like a reckless youngster.

Stepping inside the room and putting the tray on the bedside, Shifu gave the pair a last glance and left them.

He may have never understood the things Po usually did. But, as he told him once, those he did with his heart were always the right thing to do. It was thanks to his heart Tigress was still alive. It was thanks to his hear the tigress he had come to love as a daughter was happy again.

As he went to the courtyard an image of little pandas and tigers; or a combination of both, filled his mind. There was a shiver of dread when he even imagined a little voice calling him 'grandpa'.

Meditation was in order.

He needed Inner Peace and he needed it _now!_

* * *

><p><em>So, this is it. Hope you enjoy it!<em>


	2. Some Questions Are Better Left Unanswere

_"dialogue"_

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p><strong>Some Questions Are Better Left Unanswered<strong>

Mantis, Monkey, Viper and Crane watched the strange interaction in front of their eyes. For three of the four of them this was pretty strange. To Crane this was…awkward.

Much like the interaction between Po, Tigress and Shifu was developing.

For over a week the three of them had been acting pretty strange and Crane, after a very uncomfortable night in which he hear things a Kung Fu Master like him shouldn't hear, was starting to think he knew the reason.

Master Shifu narrowed his eyes at Po as the Panda brushed his hand by 'accident' against Tigress. This made both Masters to look up into each other's eyes, only to turn rapidly with embarrassment in their faces.

"Panda! Get to the left! Now!"

Mantis and Monkey looked at each other wondering why Master Shifu seemed so…annoyed by Po and protective over Tigress. Viper wondered why Tigress was trying to look everywhere but at Po. And Crane was begging his mind hadn't guessed correctly why Po looked so smug.

And again the awkwardness started. Shifu would sometimes look over at Tigress as if his favorite pet had been just killed. Then turned to Po as if he was the one to blame.

Po would sometimes look nervous under Shifu's stare. Then afraid under Tigress narrowed eyes. Finally, smug when he thought no one was looking. But, as Crane had noticed, he not only looked smug but happy as well. Happy, at peace and…gleaming.

Tigress from her part was a total mess. This was strange. Just as it was the fact she looked embarrassed every time her eyes would cross Po's. Or she noticed Master Shifu looking at the both of them.

However, as Crane also noticed, she looked happy. Not only happy, but like Po, at peace and with certain gleaming …thingy around her.

Nevertheless, after Po had finally left the hospital after a 'Miraculously recovery' as he put it; things had become disconcerting.

Sometimes Master Shifu would make Tigress sit far away from Po. Or sent Po away. He always seemed to be watching the pair who did nothing but talk occasionally or even train.

All was to innocent. Crane knew better though. And he wished he didn't know a thing.

Viper had been murmuring to them, telling them something must have happened for this situation.

But no one could give an answer. Crane was certain he wanted a long, healthy life. Telling Monkey, Mantis and Viper his suspicions or what he knew to be a fact would get him killed.

"Very well, the training is over for today!" Master Shifu bowed at the same time as the Furious and Po. Then his eyes narrowed focusing on Po who merely gulped and gave him a nervous smile. Master Shifu smirked showing Po something with his hand and his pinky making Po looked terrified.

"And, finally, EVERYONE must sleep in their own rooms. Understood?"

Once again, Monkey and Mantis glanced at each other as well as Viper and Crane. The four shrugged and mumbled a pretty weak "Yes, Master."

Strange, indeed.

* * *

><p>It was pretty late and Crane was finally falling asleep, when…<p>

A sound of footsteps, a scratch on a door and a big, heavy movement coming from the room beside his.

"_Tigress! What the hell are you doing here?"_ Crane's eyes opened wide as he recognized Po's voice.

_No, please not tonight! Not again!_

"_What does it look I'm doing here?" _Tigress voice, she sounded annoyed and there was a struggling sound followed by yelp of pain from Po.

"_Oh, no! Not today!" _Crane nodded his head agreeing with Po. _"Ugh, stop doing that!"_

"_What do you mean not today?" _

Uh-oh, Tigress sounded pretty angry. Crane could almost see the expression in Po's face as he faced Tigress death glare. The Panda was going to surrender to her. Again. Another sleepless night.

"_I...I mean…not today! You heard Master Shifu!" _Well, at least Po seemed reluctant. Crane tried to stretch further towards the door, trying to hear more of the conversation.

They had woken him up, may as well heard them.

"_He's been doing the same threat for over a week and hasn't caught us yet!" _And again, the poor Kung Fu Master was shocked at discovering _this _side of Tigress he, or anyone else, would have never imagine she had.

"_Yet! That's right…"_

"_Why are you so afraid?" _Oh, there was some daring tone in her voice. Something that always got Po to do the most idiotic or daring things ever. Monkey knew how to use that tone with Po pretty well.

Apparently, Tigress knew so as well.

"_Well…he…he…"_

"_Spit it out, Panda!"_

"_Ugh, fine! He threatened to use the …the Wuxi Finger Hold on me!"_

Ah, so that's why he was so afraid. Crane couldn't blame her, and for a moment he played with the idea of telling Master Shifu what Po and Tigress had been doing for over a week. And why sometimes Crane seemed as if he hadn't slept so well.

However, he decided that getting accidentally killed by Tigress during training or being crushed by accident by Po wasn't that worthy. Like he said before, he wanted a long healthy life.

"_Really? That's…Ugh, get inside!" _What Tigress wants, Tigress gets.

There was a loud tug at the other side and a soft yelp from Po. _"Ti-Tigress…"_

Crane covered his ears as he heard, clearly and loudly, Tigress purr. _"You make such a comfy pillow, Po."_

"_Uh…ah…mmmm_…" That's it Po, show her your intelligent form of speak.

"_Of Course, that's not the only thing that keeps making me come here every night."_

Crane felt like crying as he started hearing _them_ again.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>The next day found a pretty sleepy and moody Crane in the Training Hall. Master Shifu looked over at his student with curiosity and concern.<p>

"Did you have a good night sleep, Crane?" The Kung Fu Master's looked at each other for a long time. Crane remembered Shifu's strange behavior the last few days and the strange warnings about sleeping arrangements.

Then, narrowing his eyes, he replied, "Actually, Master, I didn't. My room is next to Po's one."

Shifu looked pretty confused at this, "And, did he make you stay up until late? What did he do this time?"

Crane shrugged tiredly directing a pretty serious looked to his Master. "Well, Master, he didn't do anything to me. But…I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about being called Grandpa?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Uh, well...mmm... I don't know how this was. It was pretty difficult to do it from Crane's point of view. I'm not sure about this, I did want to continue the story from after a week. And I did try to make Shifu all protective and all. Hope you like it!

I apologize for my English, like I said before, it's not my native language so...sorry for the grammar, spelling and other funny mistakes you may find here.

Don't forget to tell me what you think!


	3. This is what happens

**AN: **I don't really know what to think about this chapter. It didn't turn out the way I want it and probably the way AlexFanatic10 wanted it. Do tell me what you think about this one! There is going to be another two chapers and...depending on what you think about this one I may change some things. Please advises, critics or anything you wish to see or another comment you may have are very welcomed.

Thanks to AlexFanatic10 who gave me the idea for this one. I really hope it turn okay and if not...well,l we can give it another try, right girl?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>This is what happens when you answer those questions<strong>

The Dragon Warrior had a dead wish.

Tigress noticed this after the many missions she had with him. Every time there was _something_ endangering his life, sometimes it wasn't so bad. Some others made Tigress heart stop beating.

This was one of those times.

For a moment Tigress remembered the events that led her to Po's room that first night almost two years ago. He had been wounded as well, saving her life while acting like the hero he was.

Stupid Panda.

He needed to know he can't keep doing this. Things had changed and it was time for Tigress to tell him what those changes were. She couldn't keep the secret any longer.

Tigress sighed moving away from the wall she was leaning on, turning to her right to enter the room in which Po was resting. Just like every time he was hurt, Tigress usually evaded him and the others, it was easier than facing reality. A reality in which Po could have died and she could have lost everything.

Entering the room, Master Tigress had to admit she would never get use to see Po hurt. His face was filled with bandages, some of them with dried blood. His right eye was smaller than the left one, he had a deep cut from his cheek to his mouth and his left arm was covered with bandages.

At the side of his bed there was a big poster in it there was a painting of the Furious Five and Po in their usual fighting poses. With a smile Tigress noticed all of them but herself had signed it.

The room was small and there was one bed beside a night table with a big bowl of warm water. Po lifted his eyes and his face broke into a full grin as he noticed Tigress standing at the door.

"Tigress, I'm glad you came." For the Kung Fu Master it would always be strange the way Po seemed to light up every time she was near. The way he said her name or how he looked at her.

There was something in _him_ that always made her feel special. As if she was the only thing in the world for him. It never failed to make her heart beat faster and stronger; to warm whatever coldness was left in her heart.

She smiled back at him, her own eyes gleaming in the darkness as she walked to him. Her smile quickly fell as she noticed the state he was in.

"It looks worse than it really is." He commented moaning in pain as he tried to move to a sitting position.

"Don't. Stay like that." She mumbled looking at him with a worry expression.

"I don't think I'm in the right shape for _that_. But if you insist…" There was a gleam of mischievousness in his eyes and Tigress couldn't help but snort and smile.

"Keep dreaming, Dragon Warrior."

"That's what I always do." Tigress chuckled while taking the green rag on the night table. Po glanced at her curiously, he was used to her being silent in the privacy of their rooms or those nights they usually scape to spend together.

Whatever had been going on between them has been a secret since it started. Well, technically it was a secret.

After being hit and pound by a very angry and irritated Crane, uncomfortable explanations were made and secrets were told. At least Po now had the decency to tell Crane. Po even got his friend a pair of ear plugs. So he could have a decent night's sleep.

And Po knew Tigress had mentioned something to Viper. The looks Viper usually sent Po's way were, sometimes, unnerving.

But as for Mantis and Monkey or even Master Shifu, none of them knew. Po shivered in fear every time he thought of telling something to Master Shifu. The Red Panda had already threaten him once to use a deadly Kung Fu Technique on him just because he suspected something…Po really didn't want to find out what Shifu would do if he knew things were happening between Po and Tigress.

"You look thoughtful," Commented Tigress who always seemed to have a fascination with Po's fur. Her hands moved up and down his stomach making circles while her eyes gave away a strange glint. Po gulped as he felt a shivered of pleasure ran through his back and every part Tigress touched.

"Did they hit you too hard?"

"Please, they were lucky I decided to go soft on them." Tigress lifted an eyebrow, amused by Po's antics. "I just couldn't …you know…"

"You couldn't let them get hurt with your head every time they hit you there?"

Po pouted looking like a child, "if you say it like that it sounds as if I wasn't doing anything awesome."

"Being pound several times by different kind of objects in the head is not awesome, Po."

Po tilted his head, narrowing his eyes he was trying to figure out what was happening to Tigress. There was something about her Po kept on wondering. From some days now she had been behaving strangely, but there was also a softness and…tenderness pretty unusual in her.

Not that she wasn't tender or soft, because she was. But it was reserved to those private moments between them, not in public and certainly not in front of the others like she had been doing the last few days.

Po really liked the attention; it always made him feel lucky to have _the_ Master Tigress beside him. He felt honored she chose him to share this moments, to try and break all social rules established regarding partners. To be the one who brought that beautiful smile to her face.

Distract as she was, Tigress never noticed the strange glint in Po's eyes or the twitched of his lips. She did notice, however, as he seemed to fidget a little, small barely there noises of pain escaping his throat.

"Are you okay?" The expression of worry in her face almost made Po re-think his plan. But her tender hand on his arm and the soothing circles she was making with the other sent those thoughts away.

"Um, yes, nothing to worry about. Just the cut on my face is itching a little." Po bit his tongue and tried to scratch his arm as well. "Actually, these bandages are bothering me a little. I feel all itchy."

Tigress rolled her eyes as Po tried to scratch himself only to gasp in pain. "Stay still."

Po watched her with curiosity as she started taking the bandages from him. Each time she put one from him the wound in there would be visible. Red and twitching with traces of blood; some of the wounds were deep while some others were mere scratches.

This, however, never erased the worried expression from Tigress who felt her heart contracted at every wound. "This feels better?"

"Totally! Besides, you playing nurse make this even better." Po grinned widely at Tigress who couldn't help a small smirk on her face.

"Good, then let me clean these wounds before putting on some fresh bandages."

Po chuckled watching as Tigress took a green cloth and a bowl of water closer to them. "So…we never tried the nurse-patient game…"

"Seriously, Po? You're hurt." She mumbled slightly embarrassed at Po's words. Po merely smiled satisfied as Tigress grabbed the cloth and started cleaning his bruises.

Watching the seriousness on her face, the way she was trying him with such care almost afraid to hurt him made Po's expression softened a little. Almost immediately he remembered he had a plan.

He really blamed his recently playful side to Mantis and Monkey. Hearing them talk about their non-existent relationships was a good thing.

"Ow." He yelped in pain, flinching as the rag made contact with a big cut on his arm. Tigress stopped looking at him slightly alarmed. "Did I hurt you?"

"Uh, no…no it's okay." Tigress looked hesitant so she tried to be more careful while cleaning the wounds.

This process repeat for several moments. Tigress would clean certain cuts and bruises while Po would yelp or howl or gasp in pain. The Kung Fu Master was getting confused and exasperate. She really was being careful with what she was doing but, it didn't matter how she did it, Po always seemed to be in pain.

Maybe she was being really rough and hadn't noticed.

Looking at her hands she tried to brush the cloth lightly above Po's arms when the panda took his arm away. Again there was an intake of breath from Po and a pain expression on his face.

Hesitant, Tigress put the rag aside feeling guilty that maybe her attempts to take care of Po were only causing him pain. "Maybe I should put the bandages on?"

"Yes, sure." The causal tone on Po's voice made Tigress looked up with narrowed eyes. The Dragon Warrior blinked trying to look innocent.

The same painful process repeated itself. Every time Tigress would try to put the bandages or covered them Po would wince or moan making her doubt and trembled unsecure if she was hurting Po even more.

"Oh, uh…ow…"

"Okay, that's it!" She replied finally fed up with Po's expression of suffering. "I'm obviously doing this wrong, so let me call someone who may help you with this."

Po tried to sit up, this time hurting himself for real, "Tigress! No, wait…please…"

"What?" she turned clearly annoyed. She narrowed her eyes as Po winced holding his side while trying to sit up. Rolling her eyes she went to him, hesitant to even touch him for fear to hurt him.

"Okay, then tell me where does it hurt and what do you want me to do to make it better?" She said angry with herself, trying to make things right.

Po blinked, tilting his head to look directly at Tigress. It had been quite a while since they had been so close. With a soft smile turned into a pout he pointed his uncovered arm.

"Here, maybe…you could kiss it better?" He said playfully, really only to just make some comment. He gasped as Tigress tenderly laid him on the bed and leaned closer, brushing her lips against the wound.

"Better? Or does it hurt somewhere else?" she asked in a soft voice. Po was left speechless for a moment, pretty conscious of the position they were in. With a mouth slightly open he pointed his shoulder which Tigress proceeded to kiss briefly.

"Somewhere else?"

"I…I think…here." This time he pointed his cheek which Tigress nuzzled before kissing softly.

They looked into each other's eyes, Po clearly speechless and stunned while Tigress smirking at him. "So Po….does it hurt in some other place?"

Po nodded touching his lips and as his finger moved away Tigress leaned forward capturing his lips in a soft, sensual kiss.

As it was their habit, the kiss started rather innocently and slow. Only lips trying to get a taste of the other when suddenly Po would feel Tigress tongue pressing forward. It was just a matter of time for them to simply kiss harder and deeper, lost in each other's essence.

Master Shifu sighed tiredly as he neared the Dragon Warrior's room ready to see how Po was doing after arriving early that morning.

The Panda definitely had a dead wish.

Shifu frowned as he remembered Tigress reaction to the news. For some reason Tigress had claimed she wasn't available to go with the rest of the Five and Po to captured the bandits.

While it wasn't unheard of any of them staying behind, Tigress was usually shoulder to shoulder with Po. The red panda's frown deepened when he remembered just how closed Po and Tigress seemed to be.

It was a little unnerving if he was honest with himself the way there seemed to be something there but …well, it just there wasn't any physical proof. Ever since that incident more than a year ago Master Shifu had seen the signs and, either the both of them were daft and haven't realized what the other feel or…

…Or they were making up on a bed, alone in a room, with Tigress on top of Po.

Master Shifu stood there mouth wide open, left eyebrow twitching madly, eyes wide open, staff on the floor and a million thoughts running inside his head as he watched the two Kung Fu Masters separated themselves in a rather unfitting way.

Po sent Tigress away while Tigress stood up rather abruptly, flustered at being found out just like Po who was looking terrified as Master Shifu's eyes started gleaming with certain…stranger and dangerous gleam.

Silence filled the room and Po, not being able to stand it anymore, decided to speak, "so…mmm, Master Shifu! This is not what it looks like!"

Tigress rolled her eyes glaring at Po while Shifu looked sharply at Po, "Just tell me one thing Panda."

Po nodded his head obediently as Shifu neared him dangerously, "tell me Master Crane is wrong."

Po glanced at Tigress who looked just as confused as him. Had Master Shifu lost his mind due to the impression?

Gulping, Po decided to answer at the best of his capabilities, maybe that would save him the pain of being discovered while kissing the adoptive daughter of his Master.

"Well, M-Master...Crane is always right."


End file.
